


Strapped

by sirenide (orphan_account)



Series: Trans!Hide Smut Collection [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kaneki, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans!Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sirenide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki got Hide something that they're both going to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strapped

Hide dropped his bag by the front door of his and Kaneki’s apartment, kicking his shoes off and heading into their living room.

“Hide?” Kaneki’s voice called from the bedroom.

“Hm?” Hide answered as he collapsed onto their couch. He heard Kaneki’s soft footsteps padding towards him, and then a head of black hair peeking over the back of the couch. Hide glanced up and smiled.

“Do you remember that thing we talked about getting?” Kaneki asked, traces of a blush appearing on his cheeks.

Hide furrowed his brows. “Yes?”

“Well, it’s here.” Kaneki held up a package.

Hide fixed his eyes on the plain, unmarked package and felt his stomach twist. He looked back at Kaneki and saw a familiar heat burning behind his eyes. Hide licked his lips, and the way Kaneki stared did not go unnoticed.

“Do you --” Kaneki’s voice cracked. “Do you want to try --”

“Fuck yes,” Hide answered immediately, pushing himself off the couch to press his lips against Kaneki’s. His lips parted and he tried to deepen their kiss, but Kaneki pulled away, looking devious.

He nodded his head toward their bedroom, and Hide was up and following him down the hall in an instant.

Hide rushed to settle himself on the bed, pulling his shirt and pants off in his haste. Kaneki smiled at him, sitting expectantly on the bed in just his boxer briefs and his binder, but pulled away when Hide reached for him.

“Be patient,” he scolded, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed and placing the box down in front of him. He opened the box, angling it so Hide couldn’t see inside, and looked up at him through heavy lashes.

Hide _whined_ , he whined and Kaneki hadn’t even touched him yet, just looked at him with those smoky grey eyes, and Hide felt like melting. He was burning with want already, and he reached out for Kaneki again but still, he stayed just out of reach.

Kaneki looked back down at the box in front of him, and reached inside. “I can’t wait to see you in this,” he practically purred, lifting the leather harness from the box and fixing his stare on Hide. “Or with this,” he added, picking up the dildo and licking his lips and keeping his eyes locked on Hide’s.

Hide swallowed, feeling very much like prey being stalked, and very much enjoying it.

Kaneki finally tore his eyes away from Hide’s to look back into the box, and smiled at whatever he found there.

“It came with a vibrator,” Kaneki observed, pressing the button on the small bullet to test if batteries were included. They were. He grinned.

“God, Kaneki, how do you do that?” Hide moaned, reaching out to grab Kaneki’s hips and pull him closer, and this time Kaneki let him guide him closer, but still _not close enough._

“Do what?” Kaneki teased, hovering over Hide despite his efforts.

“Make me want you so badly,” Hide whined, and apparently that answer pleased Kaneki, because he dropped the toys on the bed and finally, _finally_ closed the distance between them, grinding their hips together and pressing his lips to Hide’s.

Hide’s hands fumbled with the hem of Kaneki’s shirt, yanking it upwards and trailing fingertips along every inch of flesh he exposed. Kaneki chuckled against his lips and pulled away to take of his shirt, and an instant later he was back, bare chest pressed up against Hide’s, lips locked together.

Hide traced up Kaneki’s spine, reveling in the way Kaneki’s muscles moved under his fingers, then trailed back down to caress that sensitive spot on Kaneki’s lower back. Kaneki’s hips stuttered forward at the feeling, grinding their hips together again.

Hide arched up, and his hands moved to Kaneki’s front, fumbling with his belt and the button of his pants. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” he whined, trying to pull Kaneki’s pants down while he was still grinding down against him.

Kaneki smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Hide’s lips, then pulled back to remove his pants and boxers. But instead of joining Hide back on the bed, he paused, and glanced over at the harness and toys, sitting untouched on the sheets.

He glanced back at Hide, eyes burning with the heat that had driven Hide wild earlier. Then he moved forward, prowling across the bed to plant teasing kisses along Hide’s jaw. “Do you want to put it on?”

“Yes,” Hide gasped. “ _Yes,_ I want to fuck you so bad.”

Kaneki pulled back and reached across the bed to grab the harness and dildo, and helped Hide lock the dildo into place. Hide scrambled off the edge of the bed to remove his underwear, and pulled the harness on, pulling the buckles on the sides into place and then --

He paused, staring down at himself. Staring down at the dildo currently strapped against him, jutting out from his body like… like --

“Hide, your cock is so pretty,” Kaneki drawled, and Hide gasped. “When are you going to fuck me with it?”

Hide swayed on his feet with the sheer force of _want_ that hit him at Kaneki’s words, Kaneki’s _voice_. He clambered back onto the bed, hands fisting in Kaneki’s hair and pulling him close for a deep, consuming kiss. Kaneki moaned into his mouth.

“As much as I want to fuck you into the bed right now --” Kaneki gasped at Hide’s words, and Hide pulled away to nip at his neck. “You’ll have to wait until we get you ready.”

Kaneki shook his head, and Hide pulled back to look at him. “I’m ready,” he replied breathlessly, a new blush blooming across his cheeks despite his confidence moments before.

Hide blinked, trying to process Kaneki’s words. “You… You did it yourself?”

Kaneki fidgeted on the bed. “I saw the package when I got home. I thought you’d want to try it out --”

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by Hide’s lips. The thought of Kaneki playing with himself, preparing himself, planning for Hide to fuck him -- Hide’s entire body was heating up at the image.

He trailed his hands down Kaneki’s sides, across his hips to cup his ass, and slid one hand down to brush his fingers against his hole. Kaneki groaned and pressed back against him, and Hide pulled away to snatch up the lube and hastily pour some -- too much -- onto his fingers.

His fingers found Kaneki’s hole again, traced around the edge, teasing, and Kaneki made a frustrated noise. Hide took pity on him, and slipped two fingers inside. Kaneki threw his head back, sighing contentedly, and wow, Hide’s fingers slid in so easily, and Kaneki pushed back against him so urgently.

Hide twisted his wrist, bending his fingers to search for the spot he knew would drive Kaneki wild and --

“Ahn! Hide!” Kaneki cried out, fingers digging into Hide’s shoulders. Hide smirked and kissed down his neck, pumping his fingers in and out, listening to the pretty, broken noises coming from Kaneki.

“Hide,  _please_ ,” he gasped, voice breaking off into a pitiful whine. Hide pressed his fingers into that spot one last time, reveling in the way Kaneki gasped and shuddered against him, then withdrew his fingers.

Hide kissed up Kaneki’s spine as he reached for the lube again, and Kaneki groaned like he hadn’t just begged Hide to stop fingering him. Hide poured more lube on his hand and coated the dildo generously.

“Get on your knees,” Hide told Kaneki softly, and Kaneki hurried to obey, propping himself up on his hands and knees and glancing back at Hide over his shoulder.

Hide settled behind him, gripping the base of the dildo, and guided the tip against Kaneki’s hole. Kaneki sighed at the contact, and pushed backwards, sinking down. Hide held his breath as he watched Kaneki take half the length, then pull back until it was almost completely out, only to sink down completely to the hilt. Kaneki rocked against him, and Hide’s hands flew up to grasp his hips.

“Nnh, Hide,” Kaneki gasped, arching his back and rolling his hips. “Do you like the view?”

Hide’s answer died in his throat, and his fingers dug into Kaneki’s skin. He was captivated by the sight of the dildo -- _his cock_ \-- disappearing into Kaneki over and over. Hide watched enraptured as Kaneki pushed back against him, the muscles of his back moving smoothly under his skin with each thrust of his hips.

“Hide,” Kaneki panted, pushing back against Hide harder. “Are you just going to watch me fuck myself on your cock or are you going to do something with it?”

Hide couldn’t stop the ragged, broken sound that escaped his lips, and he couldn’t stop the way his hips jerked forward at Kaneki’s words. Kaneki’s head fell forward and he moaned.

“That’s it, Hide, please, _please_ ,” he whined, and who was Hide to deny him when he begged so prettily?

Hide spread his knees to brace himself, and Kaneki cried out when the new angle hit just the right spot. Hide grinned, and tightened his grip on Kaneki’s hips as he moved back, then pulled Kaneki into him as he thrust forward.

Kaneki rocked back into him, meeting each thrust and choking on his own gasping breaths each time Hide hit that spot. Hide reached around to wrap a hand around Kaneki’s cock, stroking him gently in time with his thrusts.

Hide noted the way Kaneki’s arms shook with the effort of holding himself up, the way each breath ended in a tiny whine, the way he stopped rocking back and forth and just tried to press himself harder against Hide’s hips, and knew Kaneki was close. Then --

“Wait,” Kaneki suddenly gasped, and Hide stopped moving. He waited as Kaneki calmed his heavy breathing, as the tremors wracking his body died down, and he glanced over his shoulder to meet Hide’s eyes when he finally spoke. “Put the vibrator in.”

Hide’s stomach tightened. “Where is it?” he asked, looking around desperately.

Kaneki’s arm stretched behind him, holding out the small silver bullet. Hide snatched up the vibrator and reached down with his other hand to steady his cock as he pulled out of Kaneki.

Kaneki moaned low in his throat at the feeling, and shifted to his side to watch Hide slip the vibrator into the small pocket in the harness. Hide pressed the button on the bullet, and swayed unsteady on his knees when he felt the vibrations hit him. He groaned, pumping his cock to press the vibrator into him in a rhythm.

Kaneki whined, tired of being ignored, and Hide’s attention was instantly back on his lover. He leaned down to kiss Kaneki’s hip, then trailed small kisses up his back, up his neck. When their lips finally met, Hide felt like he was being devoured. Kaneki’s hand came up to tangle his fingers in the hair at the base of Hide’s skull, pulling them even closer together. He moaned into Hide’s mouth, trailing his tongue along Hide’s lips, then his teeth. Hide shuddered, the feeling of Kaneki’s tongue practically fucking into his mouth and the vibrations in the harness quickly building to his peak.

“Kaneki,” he whispered against Kaneki’s lips, voice sounding almost pained. “I’m close.”

Kaneki moaned again, pressing their lips harder together, then pulled away to prop himself up and present his ass for Hide. “Then hurry up,” he ordered.

But Hide hesitated. “I -- I want to see you,” he whispered, and Kaneki groaned, then flipped himself over to lie on his back.

Hide’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Kaneki laying there before him, looking up at him through hooded, heated eyes, face flushed and pink with arousal, chest heaving with heavy breaths. His arms shook as he reached out for Hide, grasping his hips and pulling him closer, reaching down to guide Hide’s cock.

Hide’s eyes slipped closed and he shivered when the movement caused the vibrator to slide against him, but he forced his eyes open when he felt the pressure of his cock against Kaneki’s hole. He wanted to see everything.

Hide wrapped one hand around the base of his cock to help Kaneki, then watched, jaw hanging open, as his cock disappeared back into Kaneki, and he arched his back and moaned, head tossed back and neck bared.

When he was fully seated, Hide ground his hips against Kaneki’s, relishing the way the vibrator felt against him and the way Kaneki grasped and cried out, hands fluttering beside him to fist in the sheets.

“Hide,” Kaneki breathed, lifting his head to gaze up at him. “Hide I’m -- ahn -- I’m almost there.”

“Mm,” Hide hummed, leaning down to kiss along Kaneki’s collarbone as he began his slow thrusting. “Me too.”

Kaneki rocked his hips up, meeting each thrust as he begged Hide to go faster, harder, _please._

And Hide could never deny Kaneki anything.

He pulled back, shifting on the bed and moving his hands back to Kaneki’s hips, and picked up the pace of his thrusts. Each movement had Kaneki arching and gasping, pretty little moans escaping from his throat just to catch as his body jerked with Hide’s next powerful thrust. He tossed his head back and forth, gripping tightly to the sheets, trying to find some kind of purchase to push back against Hide, to meet each thrust. But he was quickly falling apart, losing his ability to do anything but moan and ride the pleasure washing over him.

But as far gone as Kaneki was, Hide was farther. Tremors were coursing through his body in time with his thrusts, each time the vibrator was pressed hard against him. The sensation was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, and it was building so quickly he wasn’t sure if he could --

“Ahn, Ken, Ken, I’m --” Hide cut himself off with a ragged groan, fingers digging into Kaneki’s skin as his peak hit him hard. He shook, bent over Kaneki, gasping for air because it was all so much, too much, he’d never felt anything this good before, and Kaneki’s hands were stroking up and down his sides and caressing his neck,. He tried to keep thrusting, tried to keep making Kaneki feel good, but the sensation quickly became too much.

“Kaneki, I can’t -- It’s too much, I have to stop, I --”

“It’s okay,” Kaneki assured him, voice soft and gentle despite the rough edge. His hand caressed Hide’s cheek, and Hide groaned again as he pulled out of Kaneki and moved the harness to remove the vibrator and switch it off.

Hide settled back on his heels, still panting and out of breath, and slightly dizzy. He glanced back down at Kaneki, caught sight of him stroking himself, and another groan forced its way out.

“You didn’t… I can still --” Hide began, but Kaneki sat up and cut him off with a kiss.

“I have another idea,” Kaneki drawled against Hide’s lips, and pushed him gently down to lie on his back.

Hide stared up at him, confused for a moment, before Kaneki moved to straddle him, and Hide realized his plan.

“ _Oh_ ,” he gasped, watching Kaneki guide himself down on Hide’s cock, throwing his head back and humming deep in his throat at the feeling.

“God, Hide,” Kaneki sighed, lifting himself up and dropping back down. “Your cock feels _so good_.”

Hide whimpered, and could only watch helplessly as Kaneki fucked himself on his cock, building slowly in a steady rhythm. Hide thought he’d never seen anything more beautiful in his life than the vision of Kaneki, perched above him, head thrown back in ecstasy, cock standing proud and leaking pre-come, rolling his hips against Hide’s.

Hide’s hand traced down the dip of Kaneki’s hip to wrap around his cock, and Kaneki gave an involuntary jerk at the feeling. Hide grinned, and began stroking his hand up and down, twisting in the practiced way he knew Kaneki loved.

Kaneki’s rhythm stuttered, and the whines escaping his lips became more frequent, and Hide knew he was close. He picked up the pace of his stroking, and Kaneki suddenly stiffened above him, shaking and crying Hide’s name as he came across Hide’s stomach. Hide stroked him through it, rocking his hips up gently as Kaneki rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

Kaneki pulled off of him, and Hide snatched up a nearby article of clothing -- it looked like his own shirt anyway -- to wipe the cum off of his stomach before any got on his binder. Kaneki undid the straps of the harness, and Hide lifted his hips to allow him to slide the harness of him.

Kaneki sighed and settled down next to Hide on the bed, curling into his side and kissing his neck. Hide wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“That was… incredible,” Hide breathed against Kaneki’s hair.

“I think that’s an understatement,” Kaneki sighed, sounding tired and content.

“Definitely something we need to try again,” Hide agreed. “Nap time now?”

Kaneki groaned against Hide’s neck. “Shower first.”

“Right. Shower first. Then nap time. Then maybe round two?”

Kaneki lifted his head and Hide waggled his brows and grinned, and Kaneki couldn’t help but laugh and press a quick kiss to his lips. “You’re insatiable.”

“You love it.”

Kaneki sighed. “Let’s go shower. You’re all sweaty.”

“You’re one to talk, you’re practically dripping.”

Kaneki wrinkled his nose in disgust. “That’s why we need a shower.”

“Hm, I heard you the first time. You want to shower. But you’re still here, laying on top of me, preventing me from moving.”

Kaneki sighed, and settled against Hide again. “Maybe you should stop being so comfortable.”

Hide laughed. “Okay, okay. Cuddling first. Then shower. Then nap time.”

Kaneki hummed his agreement. “That sounds like a good plan.”

Hide smiled, kissed Kaneki’s head again, and thought, not for the first time, that he was the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back with more self-indulgent trans!Hide porn? Yep, this guy. 
> 
> This was supposed to be just a short drabble, what the hell happened.


End file.
